Peanuts (1997 adult TV series)/Episodes
Peanuts is an American adult animated sitcom created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, loosely based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip of the same name and developed by Brian Graden for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show revolves around the five main characters—Snoopy, Charlie, Sally, Linus and Lucy—and their bizarre adventures in and around their hometown, South Park, Colorado. Parker and Stone loosely developed the show from The Spirit of Christmas, two consecutive animated shorts based on Charles M. Schultz's Peanuts created in 1992 and 1995. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, ultimately leading to Peanuts' production, buying the TV rights to Schulz's strip. It debuted in August 1997 with great success, consistently earning the highest ratings of any basic cable program. Since its debut on August 13, 1997, Peanuts has broadcast 282 episodes (with original run on Fox and reruns on Comedy Central), and its twentieth season premiered on September 14, 2016. In 2007, Fox celebrated the show's tenth anniversary with Snoopy's Big Score. On its fifteenth anniversary, Fox released 6 Days to Air: The Making of Peanuts on October 9, 2011. A video game based on the series Peanuts: The Fractured but Whole, was released in 2017. Episodes of Peanuts have been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 3 Annie Awards (with one win), 2 Critics' Choice Television Award (with zero wins), 17 Emmy Awards (with five wins), 3 TCA Awards (with zero wins), and received a Peabody Award. Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first nineteen seasons have been released on DVD and Blu-ray, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of September 2016. The show remains as one of Fox's highest rated programs and its third longest-running behind The Simpsons and Family Guy. Fox has renewed Peanuts through 2019, bringing the show to 23 seasons. Episodes Season 1 (1997-1998) # Snoopy Goes To Mars - Snoopy, tired of being bossed around by Lucy, boards a one-way trip to Mars. While there, he is mistaken by some NASA scientists who confuse him as a astronaut. # Lucy Gets An Anal Probe - While the kids are waiting for the school bus, Lucy explains the odd nightmare she had the previous night involving alien visitors abducting her and probing her when she went to bed. Charlie, Sally and Linus try to convince her that her dream was reality. Meanwhile, Charlie and Sally's adopted brother Ike and Snoopy are abducted. # Volcano - The kids go on a hunting trip with Snoopy and Linus and Lucy's uncle Jimbo. While on the trip, Linus is frustrated by his inability to shoot a living creature and Snoopy tries to scare the hunting party with tales of a creature named Scuzzlebutt. Meanwhile, the group is unaware that a nearby volcano is about to erupt. # It's Just Not Fair! - Sally is having upset with something what Lucy says about her, so Sally tries to convince the other kids about what Lucy said. # Weight Gain 4000 - Lucy tries to bulk up using "Weight Gain 4000"; Mr. Garrison attempts to assassinate Kathie Lee Gifford. A mishap happens when Lucy takes too much and becomes overweight and Kathie Lee Gifford flees. # Starvin' Marvin - After seeing the commercial about starving children in Africa, the children decides to send money to Sally Struthers' charity organization, except for Snoopy and Lucy. # The Greatest Show # An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig - # Death's Dynasty # What's in Your Head? # The Pinkeye Conquest # Lucy: "Brave and Tall" # Thanksgiving Gone Wild! # Twenty Seconds Over South Park # Christmas is Here # My Name is Damien - # Sally's Crush # Mecha-Streisand # Black to The Bone # Linus and Lucy's Mom Is a Dirty Slut - Lucy becomes curious about the identity of her real father after realizing her father is not biological. She discovers that her real father is most likely a man her mother had sexual intercourse with during an annual party called "The Drunken Barn Dance". Meanwhile, Snoopy, Charlie, Sally, Linus and Kenny participate on America's Stupidest Home Videos, after filming Lucy playing in her yard with plush toys. # Linus and Lucy's Mom Is Still a Dirty Slut - In the conclusion of the previous episode, Mephesto is suddenly shot, just as he is about to reveal the identity of Lucy and Linus' real father. The Peanuts gang and Chef rush him to Hell's Pass Hospital while the town of South Park experiences a massive blizzard. # Not Without My Father Season 2 (1998-1999) # The Wonderful Thing About Video Games # Pig-Pen's Check-Up # Chickenlover - A series of heinous crimes involving chickens leads to a startling revelation -- Officer Barbrady can't read! When Barbrady resigns and anarchy ensues, the kids pitch in to help while Snoopy brings his own brand of law to the streets of South Park. # Conjoined Fetus Lady # The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka # Clubhouse of Horror # City on the Edge of Forever # Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls # A Bad Case of Chickenpox # We Hate Gnomes # Prehistoric Ice Man # It's Christmas, You Jerks! # Some Kind of Spookyfish # Chef Aid # Everything Bad About Cow Days # Rainforest Adventure # Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods - The Peanuts gang visit a planetarium; they soon discover that the operator has sinister intentions involving brainwashing. Meanwhile, Snoopy auditions to sing on the Cheesy Poofs advertisement. # The Basketball Masterclass # Tom's Rhinoplasty - The South Park Elementary boys become infatuated with the new substitute teacher Ms. Ellen, making Sally, Lucy and Wendy Testaburger extremely jealous. Meanwhile, Mr. Garrison gets a nose job that makes him resemble actor David Hasselhoff. # Spontaneous Combustion # Summer Sucks - Summer arrives and the town of South Park celebrate Independence Day by building and lighting a giant snake firework, since regular fireworks are illegal. Snoopy, accompanied by Jimbo and Ned, travels to Mexico to obtain fireworks, while the giant snake threatens to destroy the country. Meanwhile, Mr. Garrison struggles to cope with the loss of his hand puppet, Mr. Hat. At the same time, Lucy (disguising herself as an adult) signs up for a beauty contest where the winner gets TBD. # The Succubus Season 3 (1999-2000) # The Fight of the Century - Charlie, Sally, Linus and Lucy pit Tweek and Craig against each other. Meanwhile, the kids' wood shop teacher, Mr. Adler, struggles to cope with the loss of his wife, who died in a plane crash. At the same time, Snoopy tries to get himself arrested in order to have free food in prison. # Snoopy Hood - A adult-oriented retelling of Robin Hood, with Snoopy as the title character. #'Invasion of Smurfs' - A bunch of Smurfs have invaded over the whole town of South Park, and it's up to Charlie and Sally to destroy Gargamel and return them to Smurf Village. Meanwhile, Snoopy is working out to get fit for the South Park Toughness Competition. At the same time, Lucy and Linus join the school's baseball team, but Lucy's ignorance and Linus' idiocy make the game hard for the coach. #'The Psychiatry Booth Returns' - After watching too much reality television, Lucy got inspired to bring back her psychiatry booth as she gets a new plan: to get quick cash by giving stupid solutions to serious problems like neglect or being able to TBD. However, she starts noticing her advices are taking the wrong turn after she says her "patients" that they are all idiots by believing that they TBD. To worse things for Lucy, Snoopy begins to take advantage of the situation by blackmailing her into giving him all the crash she won, so he may not tell the police. # #Starvin' Marvin in Space #Cat Orgy #Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub #Jewbilee #Chinpokomon # # # # # # # Season 4 (2000) # Lucy's Silly Hate Crime - Lucy angrilly throws a rock at Franklin after he insults her. She is then suspected of a Hate Crime and is thrown in jail, leaving Snoopy and the kids without their driving force for their sled team to beat the fourth grade kids. # The Tooth Fairy's Tats # Quintuplets # Timmy # Snoopy Joins NAMBLA # Cherokee Hair Tampons # Chef Goes Nanners # Something You Can Do with Your Finger # Do the Handicapped Go to Hell? # Probably # Fourth Grade # Trapper Keeper # Helen Keller! The Musical # Pip # Fat Camp # The Wacky Molestation Adventure # Happiness Is a Warm Blanket #Race for Your Life, Sally Brown # # # # Season 5 (2001) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2002) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 (2003) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 (2004) Season 9 (2005) Season 10 (2006) Season 11 (2007) Season 12 (2008) Season 13 (2009) Season 14 (2010) Season 15 (2011) Season 16 (2012) Season 17 (2013) Season 18 (2014) Season 19 (2015) Season 20 (2016) Season 21 (2017) Season 22 (2018) Season 23 (2019) Home media Shorts, sketches, and other appearances References Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Episode list